


Cover for "The Selkie's Song"

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Illustrator, Merlock, Selkies, aulock, fanfic cover, selkielock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Selkie's Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Selkie's Song"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Selkie's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991844) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



> I had an "OH!" moment and several hours later, this is the result. <3 Thank you again!

[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/devisama13/media/SelkieFanArt-01_zps8ff8b54a.jpg.html)

**From Chapter One**

_They would croon, even while their lullabies drew them near._

_He grew up fearing even as he craved, The Calling pulling at his very core, at his very existence._

_The craving._

_The need._

_It filled him sang to him even as he learned the haunting melodies, the tunes that flowed from his mouth, uniquely his._

_Sing with me... Come with me… Don't be shy… Let me show you the way…_  



End file.
